Max Fang Fax
by Kenna92005
Summary: Nudge and Angel start mixing up Max and Fangs name to make their couple name. Funny, Fax of course. Oneshot.


**Hey I don't own Maximum Ride.**

I was walking into the kitchen, still tired from my sleepless night. I looked over at Angel and Nudge. They were chattering on about something on the piece of paper in front of them.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked Iggy who was over the stove.

"How's pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs sound?"

"Sounds like a five star breakfast," I said taking my plate and setting it down on the table.

I got up to get a fork and some Orange juice. When I turned back toward my plate Gazzy was sitting there pigging out.

"Can I get another plate?" I asked Iggy.

"You already ate that whole thing!?"

"No, Gazzy took it," I said quietly.

Iggy started laughing and made my plate. When it was finished he held it up higher than I could reach.

He's grown about four inches this summer and one thing I didn't like about it was that he calls me shorty. Now I am not short!

"Does anybody else want Max's plate?" he asked smiling.

"I will," Fang said from the hallway.

He came over and reached the plate with ease. I gave Fang my best death glare and started making my own plate.

I was walking to the table when Angel said, "How about Mr. and Miss. Ride?"

I dropped my plate. It broke and food went everywhere.

"That's it I'm skipping breakfast!" I said grabbing a broom and forgetting what Angel said.

"What's wrong shorty? You had three plates of food," Iggy said setting his plate down.

"That's it!" I said holding the broom up and swatting at Iggy.

"Max, put the broom down! Put the broom down!" Fang said walking over to me and fighting for the broom.

"You can do better than that shorty! Come on don't let Fang hold you down," Iggy said with a teasing smile on his face.

"I may be shorter than you but I can still kick your butt!"

I let go of the broom and when Fang walked away I kicked Iggy in a sensitive place, not hard but hard enough to make him hurt. He fell to the floor in agony and I stepped over him.

"I feel better."

I grabbed Iggy's untouched food and sat down. Fang looked at Iggy who was moaning and groaning in pain and then sat down beside me.

"You were saying?" Gazzy asked Angel.

"Well you see, we know Max and Fang will end up going out soon so we decided to make their couple name. It has to be a mixture of Max and Fang. Like Fangax or Maxang," Nudge said staring at the paper.

I turned bright red when she said that Fang and I would go out.

"Fangax and Maxang is too long," Angel said shaking her head.

"How about Mang?" Iggy whispered in pain.

"Mang, that's good!" Nudge said.

"No, it doesn't sound right," Angel said.

Iggy grabbed the edge of the table for support and got up. He sat in his chair carefully and reached out for his plate.

"Where's my plate?"

"Max has it," Gazzy said smiling.

Iggy glared in my direction and got up to make another plate.

"What else have you came up with?" I asked not really want to hear anymore but needing to sound like I do.

"Nothing really," Angel said.

"What's that noise?" Iggy said with his mouth full.

"I hear it too," Gazzy said.

We were all silent for a while. Ringing was coming from someplace.

"The office," I said.

All of us got up and quietly walked to the office. I shoved the door open and had my hands balled up into fists. I was ready for anything. My Flock was right behind me. They too were ready for anything.

I looked around and relaxed when I saw that the ringing was a Fax machine.

"Guy's it's just a fax machine," I said stepping towards the machine and picking up the paper.

"We got a Fax?" Iggy asked stepping in the office.

"No, not we, the people who live here did."

"What's it say?" Nudge asked.

"It's just a bunch of numbers."

"Do you think they'll come back soon?" Gazzy asked reading the paper.

"Fax! That's it!" Angel said running to the kitchen and grabbing the paper.

I looked at Fang and quickly followed Angel.

"What's Fax?" Nudge asked.

"Fax can be their couple name! You see, F and A for Fang, and A and X for Max! It's a mix!"

"But Fax is spelled with only one A," I said.

"Yes, I know. Maybe it could be a half A for Max and another half A for Fang. Which means two halves make a whole!"

"I get it!" Gazzy and Nudge said.

"So it's Fax?" Fang asked not following the conversation.

"Yep! Now all you need to do is go out with Max!" Nudge said happily.

There was shattering sound behind us. Making all of us jump.

"Flyboys!" Nudge screamed.

"Up and Away!" I yelled knocking out a Flyboy.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel flew out the shattered window.

"Go, Iggy!" I yelled.

"Which ways the window!?" he yelled punching a Flyboy.

"12 o'clock!" Fang yelled struggling with a Flyboy that was on him.

I ran over to Fang and kicked the Flyboy off.

Iggy flew up to the ceiling and went out the window.

"Thanks," he said.

"Come on let's get out of here," I said.

There was a gun shot and next thing I knew I was on the floor holding my leg.

"Fang!" I yelled in pain.

"Max!"

Fang charged at the Flyboy who shot me. He kick the living crap out of the Flyboy.

"Fang!" I yelled again.

"I'm coming," he said running to me.

"Help me up," I whispered.

He picked me holding me close and flew out the window.

"I could flown," I said still in pain.

We met up with the Flock a few minutes later. We decided to camp out in a cave. Fang sat me down and started ripping up cloth pieces to wrap my leg.

"Max! Are you okay?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I winced as Fang started wrapping my leg.

"It's okay. The pain will go away," he said.

"It truly is Fax," Angel said quietly.

"I don't think there's time for Fax when we're on the run," I said.

"Don't you see, Fang is taking care of you. In sickness and in health."

"I'm only fourteen. I can't get married," I said.

"No but Fang does care about you and you know you'd do the same thing for him."

"I know."

"Let's go flying," Gazzy said taking most of the eyes off Fang and I.

"Okay," Nudge said walking out and jumping in the air.

Iggy and Angel followed which meant, I was alone with Fang.

"So," he said finished wrapping my leg.

"You can go flying if you want," I said with out looking at him.

"Nah, I want to stay with you."

"Ok."

"Do you like me?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked caught off guard.

"Do. You. Like. Me?"

"I like all the Flock."

"You like me in a different way. I know it."

"What? You're being absurd."

"Am I?"

"Yes you ar-"

Before I could finish the sentence Fang was kissing me. I started to kiss back.

"Fax!" I heard Nudge squeal.

I leaned away from Fang. Not looking at him.

"I do like you," I said and then got up using my arms and wings.

I flew out of the cave with out another word. I managed to look at Fang one last time before meeting the rest of my Flock. He had a smug grin on his face.

**I thought this would be a cool oneshot. Hope you guys like it. Please Review!**


End file.
